


【兵摄】秋后算账/R

by CocoWithoutCoconuts



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoWithoutCoconuts/pseuds/CocoWithoutCoconuts
Summary: 🍋️圈子很冷，我自己动手，我流秋组。🍋️腿肉不香，写的和剧情流似的。狗血剧情，对头变情人，酒后乱性。🍋️走评论。🍻评论是第一更新动力，顺便询问有无冷圈抱团群。
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 6





	【兵摄】秋后算账/R

摄津万里和兵头十座又在104发生内部恶斗，不过这次没有人来劝阻他们。今晚是庆功宴，沾了一点酒的年轻人往往睡的很早。仅存的几个成熟家伙中古市左京给监督挡了几杯酒，最后是被伏见臣架回来的。白雪东毫不意外地履行着他的美容早睡大计。茅崎至大概在一如既往的暴躁排位模式。

高中生，血气方刚的时候。兵头十座酒量并没有那么差，摄津万里酒席上在旁讽刺说绝对是吃酒心巧克力吃出来的，而后自己一杯倒。搀扶醉鬼对头会去这种事情，兵头十座不想再经历第二次。他一把把不靠谱的秋组首席扔到床上，而后开始收拾自己。面上有擦痕，架摄津万里的时候被他刮出来的。

摄津万里。

他反复咀嚼这个名字，觉得心烦意乱，而后从玻璃瓶里掏出了一颗水果糖，剥开镭射糖纸希望借以甜食来理清思路。

咖喱味的。

兵头十座险些没吐出来。诡异。除了诡异他难以再想出第二个词语，不过罪魁祸首倒是一目了然。他把目光挪向对床百般不耐翻了个身的幼稚鬼高中生，难得有了恶劣的想法。

男人之间的接吻在他们看来没有任何看点，就连能让向坂椋面红耳赤捂脸小声感慨的少女漫画名场面，他们二人都可以就男主和男二哪个更适合女主这一说法进行单方面的辩论而后引发角斗。

醉鬼的意识是不清不楚的，被人架回来扔到床上都觉得只是一场脑海中瞬间演完的千秋戏，更何况一个短暂的亲吻。或者连亲吻都算不上，只是对方单纯的把嘴里的东西送进了他的嘴里。

“咖喱……？所以说啊——监督。咖喱星人吗你……”他含糊抱怨着去咬那颗含在嘴里的糖，兵头十座只是一动不动看着他。他们实在太少有这种平静的场面，不得不承认，摄津万里有着一张不输他人的容颜，他骄傲的资本之一，意识不清的时候攻击力一旦锐减那连不良都算不上。

意外傻的可爱。

兵头十座愣住了，他把这个想法归结于酒的后续作用力，摄津万里可爱这种话应该只有白雪东能够说出来。

床上躺平的人似乎终于把糖吃完了，还在细细碎碎地埋怨，似乎一点也不满意嘴里残余的味道。

“难吃。”

“你也知道？”

和醉鬼的对话意义全无，兵头十座没有再继续捉弄摄津万里的打算，他对于无聊的恶作剧从来没有太大兴趣。他不轻不重拍了拍对方微红的面颊，希望叫醒他起来洗漱。

怎么说也在秋组挂名着「不良少年」名头的秋组首席，摄津万里蹙眉极度不悦，他一把拽住那只在他脸上拍打的手，想反手把人制服。醉酒情况下只成了被一把拽倒的兵头十座以一种极其接近对方的情况躺在不属于他的领地。

“喂！？”

也不知道摄津万里有没有醒，他只是扯出一个一如往常欠扁的笑，似乎在嘲讽他的疏忽。兵头十座深知现在情况极其不妙，太过接近的距离，微潮的鼻息，微妙的酒味，若有若无的潮红与嘴角弧度。

“……。”

兵头十座实在无法理解自己观察这么仔细到底要做什么。他想狠狠揍面前这个不知状况的醉鬼一拳，算上之前所有的旧账，揍他一顿。

“味觉白痴……”

尽管兵头十座非常不想承认这个称呼是在喊他，不过他依旧敛眸收回思绪看向这个家伙。而后的事情有些不受他的控制。

温热的唇，唇腹相贴而后不自觉环上的手限制着兵头十座最后的逃跑路线。裹夹着青涩与意气风发少年才有的味道，混了咖喱和酒味反而酿出一点零碎的性感。

疯了。

兵头十座空白的脑海只剩了这个想法。不如法式热吻那样缠绵，充其量只是不长不短地贴了一会儿，勉强拉扯出一点银线。

“哈？为什么……又是咖喱啊混蛋……”他喃喃自语一般的抱怨，似乎彻底厌恶了咖喱这个东西。

兵头十座简直想把他头拧下来送给高远丞当足球踢。

“摄津万里。”

醉酒的人似乎意识到对方在叫他，挑起眉毛以不耐烦的口气哼哼两声。

“很困……明天再说。”

兵头十座嗤笑一声，他并不意外对方这种同皇天马有的一拼的自我中心态度。体恤已经叠起弧度，窗外幽光下可以窥得冰山一角的酮体。

什么时候开始的。

谁知道。

兵头十座承认他实在太讨厌这个家伙，哪怕所谓的默契也只构筑在同队的勉强友谊上，朝暮共处后变质的感情是比咖喱味糖果还糟糕的存在。

鬼使神差地剥开对方早就皱的一趟糊涂的衣服，好像他往日剥开水果糖镭射纸一样寻常。对方没有做太大的挣扎，除了肌肤接触到微冷的空气后毫无意外的微微瑟缩。

含糊的鼻息大概是在埋怨类似于太冷这样的字眼。

兵头十座并非没有看过他的裸体，男人之间坦诚相见本就没什么好意外的。

反正都做到这一步了，酒精能麻痹残留的是非观念，纯粹的冲动。领带束缚上对方的手腕，摄津万里大概这辈子都没想过除开被兵头十座揍趴意外还会有这么狼狈的境遇。

刚成年的年轻对于情场事情是陌生的，更遑论鱼水之欢。

以至于昏昏沉沉的摄津万里最后是在不自觉龇牙咧嘴的疼痛下被迫清醒的，那何止是疼，连被兵头十座揍倒他都没有体味过这种感觉，铁棍直接捅进肚子一样的贯穿感，他几欲怀疑自己是不是被人绑架了即将面对死神。

该死，他和兵头的胜负还没有彻底决定。

下一刻，勉强聚焦的视野里是对头那张万年扑克脸，微微蹙眉，更显凶相。靠，为什么走马灯都有这个白痴。

“……”

二人对视之后是简直令人窒息的缄默，摄入酒精远超自己所能的摄津万里无法第一时间总结归纳出如今的境遇。兵头十座也干脆不做解释，只是沉默着把性器钉得更内。

这回摄津万里算是搞清楚了，他想一拳揍上那张依旧毫无动容神色的家伙的嘴脸，这时候才发现手上的束缚。

秋组首席怒极反笑，张牙舞爪吐露着咒骂。

“你这家伙可以啊？疯了吗你？”

“……”

兵头十座没有回答这个问题，只是抽出性器。摄津万里万里挑眉，以为这场浩劫总算宣告结束，正要继续讽刺，却被下一刻顶的满怀，无法压抑地呜咽一声，不可置信地等着这个木头一样的家伙。

现下情况想要挣脱显然是不可能之举，他零零碎碎地骂，直到被尝到要领和甜头的兵头十座操得字句破碎。

真的疼死。处男加上直男是什么浩劫性的地狱副本。

摄津万里这么想着，下意识在逐渐加快的操干中环上对方的颈脖。兵头十座微愣，熟悉的感觉，被迫丢盔弃甲的不良少年此刻宛如大开的蚌展现着他柔软的内里。

摄津万里。那只是摄津万里。

肉体会教会聪明的年轻人如何在性事中摄取快感，无法抑制的动情，也许只是单纯生理学上刺激前列腺带来的快感，又或许更复杂地可以牵扯上情愫这个东西。

他喜欢这个味觉白痴？开什么玩笑。

他心底又补上几句极为不好听的唾弃与咒骂。他宛如一条濒死的鱼挂在对方身上，眼角发红，生理性的盐水含在眼眶摇摇欲坠，颇有我见犹怜的风姿绰约。兵头十座难得觉得这样的摄津万里是好看且合他心意的，如果撇开那张挤压着颤抖尾音还要骂人的嘴的话。

“呜，混蛋，你完蛋了……”

“……。嗯。”

要不是有着束缚，摄津万里想直接给他来俩拳，什么叫“嗯”，足够随意。可显然现在局面并非在他手里，无力瘫软承受着侵犯的凶猛力道，哪怕是摄津万里也会不住弓腰试图缓解疼痛，承接欢愉。他腰线及其好看，适当的肌肉并不过分，手感也颇佳总让人无端想起年幼时候的泰迪熊玩具。

他扣住对头的腰，将性器撞入一个前所未有都深度，逼的身下人一哆嗦，堪堪缴械在他们二者之间。高潮余韵后缓解过来的摄津万里掀了掀眼皮，赏了一个首席特制白眼，哑着嗓子警告。

“不准射进来……你个混蛋玩意！”

相较于摄津万里的暴跳如雷，兵头十座反倒是更加稳重些，他退出对方身体，面上依稀还擒了愧疚。闹过且无果的摄津万里懒得理他，宿醉加上被迫体力消耗下他只有睡觉这件事情是想做的。

“喂，起来洗一下。”

“哈？我很困。明天再说。”

“……。”

“干什么？嘁——只是怕被人发现吧？这算什么强奸？”

这张嘴永远是惹人讨厌的，所以那才是摄津万里。兵头十座眉头蹙的越发紧，摄津万里暗笑他到底定力不足，但下一刻反倒是他愣住了。

黏腻的吻。依旧不是舌吻，只是单纯的浅啄，就着人发愣的时机推入什么圆球状的东西到他的嘴里。

水果糖。太甜了。

摄津万里难得不抱怨，至少这比嘴里的咖喱味好上太多，他哼哼两声只是由着室友折腾去了。该看的该做的都干过了，其余的多少都无所谓。

摄津万里懒懒泡在温热的水中盯着对方的背影，昏沉困倦的脑海中又一次向自己发问。

喜欢他？

他暗暗嗤笑一声，讨厌透了。

尽管我们性情都不甚太好，心底却是好的，打架吵架都有可能发生，但我们仍会在一起。¹

**Author's Note:**

> 1：改自荷西：尽管我知道你性情不好，心底却是好的，打架吵架都可能发生，但是我们还是要结婚。


End file.
